broad_horizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Digital world
"Home sweet dysfunctional home..." About The Digital World is the source of all Digimon in the Broad Horizons series, both good and bad. History The majority of this world's history is unknown at the time, however it has been revealed that the world was once nearly consumed by The Destroyer. It attempted to call for help from a world filled with Pokemon, but instead they shoved it even further into The Destroyer. At this time both King Drasil and The Royal Knights were considered lost, what happened next is uncertain but it somehow became integrated into the mind of The Destroyer until the two were one and the same. Locations File Island File City A small town on the east coast of File Island. The town specializes in growing food, and is known far and wide for it's Green Gym. Pirates and Merchants alike frequent the town. Primordial Village The birthplace of all digimon. Whenever someone dies, they are reborn here. Swanmon Phill, his two children, and nephew used to watch over it. Toy Town Home of Samantha and Monzaemon. The town is made of giant building blocks, plushies, and legos. Despite being very large, not many people see the residents. There's an old saying in the Digital World. Don't go to Toy Town. Factorial City A large City made of metal and machinery a short walks away from Toy Town on the north side of the island. Its sole resident, Andromon, played a crucial role in defeating The Destroyer. It's currently at war with Toy Town destroyed. Far Outpost A tiny outpost just south of Freezeland inside the Great Canyon. Despite once being a city, residents have begun disappearing. Grey Lord's Manor Home of the Grey Lord and the Grey One. A large mansion in the forests of File Island, no one goes near it out of fear. No one has seen the Grey lord in quite some time, but his servants wait for his return, even in death. No one wants to remember seeing the Grey One. Ancient Time Zone The home of most Dinosaur Digimon. The large population of which, caused people to begin thinking they went back in time when going there. Freezeland Ice and snow as far as the eye can see. Of note is the Ice Sanctuary, which holds healing waters within that can cure most diseases. Only so much is made every few centuries, and getting it is a hard task, as at night Freezeland can drop below absolute zero. Server Continent The Capitol Data Lost. Folder Island The Wasteland Nothing lives there anymore. Residents Samantha and Monzaemon Please see our main article: Samantha Monzaemon is a large yellow Teddy Bear shaped digimon. Despite his daughter's actions, he truly does care for people, and wants to make the world a better place. He is known for giving gifts to everyone in the world on Christmas Eve. The Farmdales Residents of Far Outpost, this small family of farmers are a friendly group. * Super Merchant Carole * Bird of Prey Diane * Mad Genius Ben * Farm Master Moira The Grey Lord Whereabouts unknown. The Grey One Contained. Andromon Please see our main article: Andromon The Primes Caretakers of the Primordial Village. * Bird Dad (Mom?) Phill * Life Guard on Duty Will * Mischievous Youth Dral * Magical Child Crimek The Rebirth Pirates This group of Pirates travels the entire world looking for dying and dead digimon, should they make it to them in time, they can prevent them from being reborn in Primordial Village, and instead do so on their ship. Captain Bluepadding Nortonantivirusinacan Please see our main article: Bluepadding Captain Gatomon Claims to be the cousin of Samantha to strike fear into her foes. Commands the crew to fight back against Samantha. Chef Veemon In love with both Gatomon and Renamon. Hopeless romantic, but excellent cook. He's one of the crew's strongest members. Swordsman Gazimon Doesn't talk much, and quick to anger. The strongest member of the crew, spends most of his day training or sleeping. Doctor Falcomon Super shy, he's a great doctor, but hides from new patients. Navigator Renamon Very quick to anger. She steers the ship. Shipwrights Shoutmon and Gumdramon Two brothers with equally bad taste in clothes and hair. Loud and a bit obnoxious, these two keep the ship in good shape. Bard Kudamon Oddly quiet. Plays music, but doesn't care too much for conversation. Appearances The Digital World first appeared in Alone, when The Alchemist found himself there, and had to make his way out with the help of Syrus. It later reappeared in Project Horizon. Where it was the main location of action. Category:Locations